At the End of the Road
by Em0tions
Summary: Because of Ren's father, he had to break off his relationship with HoroHoro and return to China for the summer, knowing that he still loves Horo and Horo loves him. But what happens while he's gone? Or more importntly, what happens when he comes back?
1. Misérables

Chapter 1 Misérables

By Em0tions  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ren or Horohoro. They belong to the wonderful Hiroyuki Takei. And I didn't write the song either. That's by the JPop singer in the world, Gackt! Oh, this story is gonna have yaoi in it, so if you have a problem with that, I suggest you just stop reading now. Don't read then flame later because you didn't like the yaoi. You were prepared.  
  
Horohoro closed his eyes as he turned away from Ren.  
  
_I pretended not to notice  
  
And stared far out the small window  
  
The angel's voice spreading in the sky  
  
Was embraced by the wind  
_  
"I'm sorry, Horo. But this can't go on any more. We both now that." Ren said, not trying to sound harsh for once. His father found out about him and Horo, and even though he still had no real power over him, he was still his father and his word was final.  
  
_The commotion reflected in your eyes can't hear anything  
  
Only now I murmured "It was a trick from when I was naïve"  
  
Into the sky  
_  
Horo wiped away a tear with his forearm. "Yeah, I know Ren." He walked away without looking back at the small Chinese boy that had just taken his heart and smashed it until nothing was left.  
  
Ren went back to his apartment, hating that he had to do that. He loved Horo more than anything. But because of his father and his connections, he couldn't risk his safety. If anything happened to Horohoro, Ren would rather die.  
  
_Turn, turn... Inside of the time that left me behind I am, now,  
  
les misérables  
  
You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall  
  
Softly smiling  
_  
He grabbed himself some milk and sat back on his couch.  
  
Only this feeling that cannot be fulfilled... it's filled into sighs  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to forget, not wanting to have to deal with what he had to do, but the phone rang, disturbing his concentration.  
  
_While blasted by the cold wind  
  
I relived my memories in the returning night  
  
The melody I softly sing to myself  
  
Is carved away by time until it vanishes  
  
I can't forget the sadness that I cannot return to  
  
Even now, my body that cannot taint the flickering emotions  
  
Seems to break down  
_  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Ah, Len! I didn't think you'd be home. I expected you to be with that boy." His father accused on the phone.  
  
_ Where can I go to make my loneliness vanish  
  
"I always have tomorrow..."_  
  
"No sir, I ended it today..." Pain stabbed at his heart and tears started to well in his eyes.  
  
"Good. I want you to come home for the summer. You leave tomorrow morning."  
  
_Turn, turn... Inside of the time that left me behind I am, now,  
  
les misérables  
  
You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall  
  
Softly smiling  
_  
"But father!"  
  
"No buts, Len! You are coming home. I want you to forget about that boy, and everything that you did together. I suggest you start packing now." He hung up.  
  
_Deeply, deeply falling inside of the dream that I only started to  
  
forget I am, now,  
  
les misérables  
  
You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall  
  
Softly smiling  
_  
Ren sat down the receiver and went to pack.  
  
Only this feeling that cannot be fulfilled... it's filled into sighs Comments? Flmaes? Anything? Please review. I wanna know what people think.


	2. Leeca

Title: At The End Of The Road  
  
Author: Em0tions  
  
Rating PG-13 for male relationships.  
  
Chapter 2: Leeca  
  
Summary: Ren leaves HoroHoro heartbroken and returns to China. What happens while he's gone? And more importantly, what happens when he comes back?  
  
I dedicate this to the best beta reader in the world, Kyrie-Sanctus! She's the best one in the world. Plus she had a fit when she didn't beta read the first chapter. So this one is for her! Go Kyrie!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters from the show. They belong to the wonderful **Hiroyuki Takei**. And I didn't write the song either. That's by the JPop singer in the world, **Gackt**! Oh, this story is gonna have yaoi in it, so if you have a problem with that, I suggest you just stop reading now. Don't read then flame later because you didn't like the yaoi. You were prepared.

He just kept walking, to where, he didn't know. He wanted to get as far away from there as possible. Away from his pain.   
  
Why did Ren break up with him? They had always been so happy when they were together. Tears fell from his eyes.   
  
_In the rays of sunlight, you were smiling  
The puppy sleeping on your knee also looked peaceful...  
_  
He stopped walking and cried out. "WHY?! Why REN?! TELL ME!" But no one heard him. Somehow, he had made his way to the graveyard, Yoh's favorite place.  
  
He threw himself on to the ground and he allowed himself to cry some more.  
  
The sun set and the stars came out, and still HoroHoro sat there. He looked up at the sky, smiling bitterly to himself, memories flooding back to him. His and Ren's first kiss. Their first date. The first time they made love. Not that any of them mattered now. Ren didn't want him anymore, and no memories would change that.

> _A little book was spread in the palm of your hand_

_ And you softly traced the words with a pretty finger  
_  
He sluggishly got off the ground and made his way to the Asakura residence. He didn't want to go home to Pilikia. He didn't want her to see him like this. She'd go and try to kill Ren.  
  
I thought that with that smile, anything could be saved  
  
He knocked on the front door and Yoh answered with his normal characteristic grin.  
  
"Boro-Boro!" He stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
He walked into the house. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."  
  
Yoh nodded and they walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" He offered.  
  
"No, I'm fine." But his stomach betrayed him and grumbled.  
  
The brunette chuckled. "It's no problem. We have plenty of leftovers since it's just me and Anna now."  
  
_Underneath the limited sky, it vanished  
The memory of you at that time  
Inside of the dream I made, I saw it That sky was, already...  
_  
Horo nodded and he ate what Yoh gave him in silence.  
  
"It's Ren, isn't it?" The brown-eyed shaman asked when he had finished.  
  
Horo nodded.  
  
"What happened? I've never seen you this shaken up before."  
  
"He broke up with me." He put simply.  
  
"Why?" Yoh asked in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"I couldn't tell you. We were supposed to go to the movies and dinner tonight but when I met up with him, he told me he couldn't see me anymore and that I should just forget about what we had."  
  
_In the transparent wind, though in vain, I held you close  
Even now I can't let go of you As you look back at me_  
  
"That's sounds so cold. Even for Ren's standards," he sympathized.  
  
"Don't say that. Ren wasn't cold. He was one of the most caring and compassionate people I've ever known." Tears came to his eyes.  
  
_Underneath the limited sky  
I repeat softly whispered words  
Inside of my closed off heart  
Even now, you're smiling as you were at that time_  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Why do you think he did it?"  
  
Horo looked up at Yoh, his vision blurring. "I don't know!" He shut his eyes, and the tears slid along his cheeks.  
  
The brunette moved to the other side of the table and wrapped his arms around him, but Horo tried to push him off. However, he collapsed into his embrace and cried harder.  
  
_With the voices of children echoing in the twilight  
Your smile slowly vanishes away_  
  
Yoh put him to bed in one of the extra rooms in the house and went back to Anna.  
  
"What was that about?" She asked, only sounding slightly concerned.  
  
"It's not my place to say. Ask Horo in the morning and he'll tell you if he feels it's alright."  
  
She nodded. She was surprised that he would respect HoroHoro that much to not go around telling his business.  
  
"Hey Anna, will Tamao be around tomorrow?" He asked, as he laid down next to her.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek, and laid on his side to go to sleep.  
  
"Good night, Yoh."  
  
"Night, Anna."

Questions? Comments? Flames? Anything? Please reveiw this. I want to know what peolpe think of it. And if you see any errors in it, it's Kyrie's fault. lol PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
